Une attirance réciproque
by Gydiia
Summary: One Shot Snamione basé sur la période de Noël. Bonne lecture !


**Concours page – Severus Rogue le meilleur au monde- One Shot Snamione**

 **TITRE →** _Une attirance réciproque_

 _Présent - Poudlard - Appartements Privés de Severus Rogue, 25 Décembre - 22h30_

Le temps passe affreusement vite pour Hermione et Severus. Quatre mois que leur premier rapprochement s'était fait. Malgré le secret de leur relation, aucun des deux ne s'est encore avoué une plus forte attirance : leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Tout avait débuté lors de la septième année d'Hermione. Bien entendu, elle était revenue pour passer ses ASPICS à l'École de Poudlard. Severus ne l'apprit que le jour où il la vit dans sa salle de classe. Dès qu'il l'a vit, tout revient en lui : l'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille. Cependant quelque chose manquait. Son sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis de Lily. Avant la Guerre, il avait comprit. Il s'était empêché de vivre. Oui il avait aimé Lily Evans mais non elle ne devrait pas l'empêché de vivre une histoire d'amour avec une autre femme. Voilà les conclusions qu'il avait tirés de sa longue réflexion. Il se rappellerait toujours du moment où il avait essayer de lui faire comprendre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette attirance était réciproque.

 _FlashBack - Poudlard - Salle des Potions – 17 Septembre - 22h30_

Il corrigeait des copies quand la porte s'ouvra d'un bruit sec. Il releva la tête et il vit Miss Granger s'avancer vers lui, un bout de parchemin dans la main. Elle lui jeta sur le bureau et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine, montrant son énervement.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Granger ?

\- C'est à vous que je le demande Monsieur, dit-elle en indiquant le parchemin qu'elle lui avait donné

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos gaminerie Miss, j'ai du travail. Alors si vous voulez bien disposer, j'en serai ravie, affirma-t-il

\- Mais vous vous fichez de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est vous qui me faites prendre des risques pendant le couvre-feu pour que je vienne ici et vous me jetez comme une malpropre, continua-t-elle toujours en criant

\- La pauvre petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout aurait-t-elle peur de se faire enlever des points, se moqua-t-il

\- Oh allez vous faire voir Severus, cria-t-elle

Mais aussitôt que sa phrase fut sortit, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et on pouvait voir que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites. Quant à Severus, il s'était levé et s'était rapproché de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'amuse le plus dans votre remarque Miss, l'insulte où mon prénom dans votre bouche, murmura-t-il taquin.

Severus, en ce moment était joueur. Il aimait l'énerver. Il en prenait un malin plaisir. Depuis que Miss Granger était en retenue avec lui, il s'amusait. Les raisons de ces retenues fréquentes. La vérité : Severus voulait la garder pour lui, qu'il n'y est que lui qui puisse la regarder. La raison « officielle » : son comportement exaspérant en cours. Ainsi, tous les soirs, il la contemplait pendant qu'elle faisait une potion. Sa façon de faire une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux quand elle se préparait. Sa façon de tenir le couteau pour découper les ingrédients. Sa manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle remue sa potion. Il passait toute l'heure de retenue à la regarder et il n'en perdait pas une miette.

\- Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres

\- J'aimerai vous dire que je suis désolée mais je ne le pense pas, révéla-t-elle en plongeant ces yeux marrons dans les yeux noirs de son Professeur en signe de défi

\- Le courage dont vous faites preuve honore votre maison Miss, murmura-t-il. Cependant, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, rajouta-t-il

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Déclara-t-elle

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? Voulez-vous que je recommence pour que vous en soyez certaine ? Demanda-t-il, toujours taquin

\- Sur ce bout de parchemin, vous me demandiez de venir en urgence dans cette salle et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est me retirer des points ! Mais regardez-vous ! Vous m'avez fait clairement comprendre en arrivant que je vous dérangeais, et bien c'est à mon tour ! Vous m'emmerder au plus haut point ! Hurle-t-elle. Et je le pense fortement ! hurle-t-elle encore plus fort en prenant la direction de la sortie dans l'objectif de rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor.

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs en marchant d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son Professeur de Potions. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais Hermione, en un temps plus court qu'il ne faut pour prononcer « quidditch », se retrouva embarquer par de puissants muscles qui la positionnaient sur une large épaule.

\- Alors comme ça, ma présence vous dérange Miss, dit une voix qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'identifier comme étant celle de son Professeur de Potions.

\- Reposez moi immédiatement ! Hurla Hermione en se débattant

\- Taisez-vous Miss, murmura Rogue

\- Non mais je rêve ! Par Merlin ! Reposez moi ! Hurla-t-elle encore plus fortement

Rogue, sachant que tout Poudlard allait se réveiller, lance un _Silencio_ à Hermione

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez, Hermione…, murmura-t-il

Sa tête hurlait. Elle maudissait et insultait son Professeur de tous les noms.

\- Je vous entend Miss, affirma-t-il

\- Si je vous dérange même en ayant subit un _Silencio_ , j'en suis extrêmement ravie, déclara-t-elle dans sa pensée

\- Les Gryffondor sont toujours aussi exaspérants, dit-il en soufflant

Ils arrivaient dans les quartiers privés de Severus.

 **\- Eileen** , murmura-t-il au tableau qui gardait ses appartements

Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Severus reposa Hermione. Celle-ci croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, signe de son énervement.

 _\- Finite Incantatem_ , lance Severus à l'aide de sa baguette

\- Mais vous devriez avoir honte ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez porté comme un sac à patate sur votre épaule ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour observer le nouvel environnement qui s'offrait à elle

\- J'ai entendu, cet après-midi, une discussion très intéressante à votre sujet. Et je voudrais savoir si ce que j'ai entendu s'avère vrai, affirma Rogue

\- Je vous écoute, dit-elle en serrant les dents

\- Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers ma salle de classe quand au détour d'un couloir, j'entends Potter et Weasley discuter. Ça aurait été mal vue que j'écoute mais personnellement, je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Et je me souviens d'une réplique de Potter qui m'a marqué. « A chaque fois que je mentionne Rogue, 'Mione à un petit sourire en coin qu'elle cherche à dissimuler, les joues qui deviennent légèrement rouges et elle porte très attention à ce que je dis »

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir rouge comme une tomate et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, nia-t-elle avec difficulté

\- Je suis sûr du contraire, rétorqua-t-il

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Formula-t-elle

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il

\- Me ridiculiser ainsi, me rappeler que je ne suis rien face à vous, insista-t-elle

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, affirma-t-il avec un ton qui s'était radoucit tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Je n'ai même pas le temps de te dire comment j'ai réagis aux paroles de Potter que tu te brusques Hermione… continua-t-il

\- Mais… Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-elle

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, dit-il

Severus posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione pour la serrer contre lui. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Reste avec moi, murmura Severus en la couvant du regard

\- Pas trop tard alors... répondit-t-elle gênée

\- Je te pensais plus courageuse Hermione, insinua Severus un rictus sur les lèvres

\- Oh ! Se serait une honte à ma maison de ne pas relever ce défi, dit-elle malicieusement. Mais peut-être serait-ce me considérer comme appartenant à ta maison que de partir pour savoir jusqu'où je te manquerais, affirma-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi malicieuse et en rigolant

Severus Rogue rigole de bon cœur. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il plonge ses yeux dans les yeux marrons de la jeune fille.

\- Bonne nuit, affirma Hermione en se dégageant de l'emprise Severus

\- Tu n'oserais pas Hermione, rétorqua Rogue en la récupérant entre ses bras

\- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en souriant

\- Saleté de Gryffondor, lance Severus en penchant la tête pour embrasser la rouge et or.

 _Fin du flashback_

 _Présent - Poudlard - Appartements Privés de Severus Rogue, 25 Décembre - 22h37_

\- Tient ma chérie, murmure-t-il en donnant un présent à la rouge et or.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le cadeau

Hermione tire sur le ruban argenté et ne peux retenir un sourire quand elle voit la couleur. Son petit-ami, comme elle aime se le dire, ne manque jamais une occasion de lui rappeler les couleurs de sa maison. Elle le déballe et découvre un magnifique collier, avec une longue chaîne, permettant à Hermione de le porter sans attiser les regards de ses camarades. Le pendentif est une petite pierre dans laquelle on peut apercevoir un petit bout de parchemin plié. Ce parchemin attise la curiosité de la brune mais elle n'en fait rien pour le moment. Severus se place derrière la jeune fille et dépose un baiser dans son cou tout en l'enlaçant.

\- Severus ! Ouvre ton cadeau ! Lui dit-elle

A regret, il se détache d'elle et va chercher le cadeau que sa bien aimée lui a fait. Il l'ouvre et découvre un livre, avec une couverture de cuir noir sur laquelle on peut voir un S et un H entremêlés. Severus regarde Hermione, un air d'étonnement retranscrit sur son visage.

\- Ouvre le, dit Hermione

Severus reporte son attention sur ce qu'il tient entre les mains et se dirige vers son fauteuil pour s'asseoir. Il ouvre le livre et aperçoit une photo d'eux, entrelacés. Un sourire se forme sur son visage. Hermione décide d'aller leur préparer du thé, préférant laisser Severus seul face à la découverte de son cadeau, un album photo. Mais sa curiosité de manifeste juste au moment de porter les tasses dans le salon. Elle enlève sa chaîne de son cou et ouvre la petite pierre. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire face au cadeau qu'elle apprécie énormément. Elle attrape le morceau de parchemin et le déplie. Elle lit le contenu et des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. En relevant la tête, elle cherche Severus du regard. Ce dernier est juste devant elle, l'album entre les mains, à la toute dernière page. Sur celle-ci, on peut apercevoir les mêmes mots écrits que sur le bout de parchemin qu'Hermione tient entre les mains. Severus la regarde et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il pose l'album sur la table et fait de même avec ce que tient Hermione entre les doigts. Hermione regarde ses pieds, pleurant silencieusement. Il pose délicatement son index sous le menton de la jeune fille pour le relever et ainsi croiser son regard. Les larmes ne se retiennent plus sur le visage de la rouge et or et coulent encore plus abondamment mais toujours silencieusement. Severus se penche et embrasse chacune de ses larmes pour finir par embrasser ses lèvres.

Trois petits mots qui changeront leur vie à jamais en ce soir de Noël.

Je t'aime.


End file.
